Night of the Loving Dead
by RandomSky
Summary: Can anything survive at the end of the world? When the sick and dead become hungry, Clare and Eli find themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. Can love survive or will it get them killed?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Okay so just to clear something up yes there is two different stories called Night of the Loving Dead. Instead of just one of us posting, LilithSky and I have decided to post the same story just with different points of view. I'll be handling Clare's view point while she'll take Eli's. I repeat, this will be the same story so please don't tell me about how much my story is like hers, because we're writing this story together and posting the view points in separate sides. So I hope you enjoy. Let us know what you think of our idea. And if you don't like it please tell us what you didn't like and at least leave some constructive criticism not just hate.

We've also decided to post once a week, so that way we can make sure everything is perfect for you all. Without further ado we give to you... Night of the Loving Dead.

Three times I've thought the world had ended. Once when I thought I'd lost my sister, twice when my parents told me they were getting divorced, and a third when I lost Eli. Boy, do I ever miss him. Each event had sadness, guilt and suffering involved. However, none of them had anything on when the world actually ended. Well let me explain, the world wasn't really over, just close to being uninhabited by anything but animals and the dead. And from rumors there was a tiger that ate one of the infected and caught the infection. But I'm getting a head of myself. I'm not writing to rant about my personal life really. Well not from before the out break. The purpose of writing this is to share my story, to let others know what happened to let them know there is still hope, not only for man kind but for love. Now that I've created the world's worst introduction maybe I should start at the beginning...

The sun was beaming through my windows, informing me another bright day was awaiting me. I groaned into my pillow not wanting to get up. I was having a very good sleep, I didn't want to get up just yet. The longer I waited the less time would be spent watching Eli make kissy face with his new girlfriend. I shuddered at the thought of having to see him move on yet another day. It was hard to try and hide my jealousy. I know I shouldn't have such jealous feelings, but I had been the one after all to end things between us. Not that I didn't regret it every second since. I stretched, realizing laying in bed wasn't going to change a thing, I was still going to think about him, it was really hard trying not too. With another groan I stepped out of bed and looked out the window. I raised an eyebrow at the empty scene in front of me. I looked at my alarm clock and nodded, yeah I was right. Usually Mr. Jones was out mowing the lawn right now. The kids down the street would be running up and down the streets and even the Martin's annoying puppy was quiet today. It was a bit unnerving but I ignored it. With a sigh I turned back to my room and decided to get the day started.  
>I moved over to my closet and grabbed a simple outfit. Just a black tank top, shorts and a flannel shirt to fight off the light spring breeze that still held the nip of the winter chill. I quickly slipped into my black flats and skipped to the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. However, that plan was quickly killed once I saw my mom leaning over the toilet throwing up this gross black sludge. "Oh my gosh mom! Are you okay?" I exclaimed, rushing to her side. I pulled her hair away from her face just as she launched over the toilet again to spew out some more black stuff from her mouth. I gagged to as I smelled the fowl smell coming from the stuff that now in the previously white toilet. I swear, this smell is going to make me sick! Something wasn't right. "Mom we've got to get you to the hospital!" I stated standing up. "I'll go get the car ready."<br>"You can't drive!" she argued weakly, whipping her mouth on a towel that was by her knees. I rolled my eyes, sigh, mothers can be such over protective. "Mom Eli gave me enough lessons, I can handle it, and the hospital isn't that far." I stated before taking off down the stairs. I quickly grabbed her keys before heading out the door. I was assaulted by bright light of a perfect summer day, but outside something didn't seem right either. I looked around hugging myself tightly. I didn't have time for this, my mom needed to get to the hospital. I love my mom so much, and it hurts me to see her sick. I hurried to the car and unlocked it. I slid into the driver side and put the keys in ignition. I shook my head at the strange feeling I was getting. I needed to get my mother to the hospital then call my dad. I had a bad feeling. I was about to get out of the car when someone jumped at me. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed, holding my hand over my heart.  
>"Shit Clare I'm sorry." Came a familiar voice. I looked up to see Jake smiling down at me with a worried face. Really, he had to scare me now? "Where are you heading?" He asked looking at the keys I just put in the ignition. I took my time to reply trying to gain control of my breathing. I didn't have asthma but at the moment it felt like I might be having an attack. Or maybe it was a panic attack. Oh boy, now this is making me really scared.<br>"Jesus Jake you scared me. Um I need to take my mom to the hospital she's not feeling good." I answered, moving around me. He released the open door and followed me.  
>"I can take you; my parents just headed that direction. Dad is throwing up this weird slush stuff, we're worried about him." He said, standing at my door way. I stopped and turned to him with wide eyes. Oh my gosh, that's exactly what's wrong with my mom!<br>"That's what's wrong with mom." I whispered getting another shiver from this new occurrence. "Maybe it's a virus going around." He suggested with a shrug, by his stance and casual expression he didn't seem to be as worried as I was. This calmed me down a bit more, if he didn't think something was wrong then why should I?  
>"Um are you sure, you don't mind taking us?" I asked, feeling nervous about my own driving. I wasn't sure I could handle the car if she started throwing up again. To be honest I exaggerated when I said Eli had given me enough lessons. We had just started when Fitz came back and we started fighting. Jake nodded at me stepping into the force of the house. I ran back upstairs to find mom slumped back into the bathtub with her head back in an uncomfortable form of sleep. I carefully moved to her and knelt down. "Mom? We have to go now okay. Jake is going to take us. His dad is sick too." I whispered brushing her hair out of her face. I gasped as I saw how pale she was and how dark the circles were under her eyes. They almost looked like they were sunken in, which is ridiculous seeing as how they weren't the night before. "Jake!" I called out the door, before turning back to my sleeping mother.<br>"Yeah?" He asked, stopping short once he spotted my mother. His eyes widened as he took in the scene, I tried to hide the smile on my face, Jake always cared about my mom.  
>"I'm going to need your help." I muttered trying to pull my mother up by myself to no avail. I grunted as her dead weight weighed me down and I caught myself before falling into a pool of her vomit. Jake stepped forward grabbing my arm to steady me.<br>"Here I'll carry her okay." He resolved moving be out of the way. I didn't argue as he lifted my mother into his arms like she weighed no less then a gallon of milk. I led the way as we made it to the car. I patted my pockets realizing I didn't have my keys. I turned to our car and raced to get her car keys. "We're taking my truck he stated. He knew my mom all to well, if she found out I let him drive her car she'd have a fit. I simply nodded, locking her door and racing back to the front door to also lock it. I shook the knob to test it, satisfied I ran across the street to Jake's truck as he was getting my mom settled in. She was starting to gain consciousness, looking around in a sickened haze. "It's going to be okay, Mrs. Edwards." He reassured her before turning to me. "She's burning up." He whispered. I nodded running to the other side of the car and got in. Jake jumped in and started the engine, before looking over at my mom unsure. I gave him a weak smile as I pulled her over on to my shoulder as Jake pulled out of the drive.  
>We rushed through the usually busy streets that were oddly abandoned. "Jake what's going on?" I asked him over my mother's again sleeping body. He looked over at me with a questioning look. I pointed around us. "Everything is quiet." I elaborated. He shrugged looking nervous, obviously he hadn't noticed until now. He must be nervous about his own father who was just as sick as my mother. "Shoot I didn't call my dad." I moved to get my phone only to realize it wasn't in my pocket. "Crap I left my phone."<br>"Here use mine." Jake insisted handing his out to me. I nodded taking his smart phone into my hand. I began to shake as I dialed my father's cell number. Oh please let him not be busy. I prayed silently as I listened to the phone ring.  
>"Clare?" My father asked in a stressed voice. Oh thank you! I sent a thanks to God and looked over at Jake who was turning down another street.<br>"Dad, Oh thank goodness. Can you meet me at the hospital?" I asked, my voice was shaking, as I realized how much I needed my dad right now. Hopefully he'll say yes to coming over, mom really needs him right now.  
>"Clare honey is everything okay?" He asked concern lacing his voice. I almost cried right there, he sounded so confused and sad, and plus I also cried from my mom.<br>"Mom is sick. We are taking her to the hospital. Dad I think something is wrong." I answered, as a tear feel down my face.

"Okay baby, I'm on my way anyways. I'll meet you there. My secretary started throwing up everywhere so I'm driving her that way now." Dad explained, "I love you sweety! I'll see you soon, Clarebear everything is going to be okay." He promised before hanging up the phone. I sobbed quietly clinching the phone in my hand.  
>"Is everything okay is he going to meet us?" He asked, glancing over at me. I nodded not trusting my voice. "Is everything really okay?" He asked again eyeing me with a knowing look.<br>"His secretary is sick too, he was already on the way to the hospital. Jake what is going on?" I asked, desperate for answers that I knew he couldn't give me, but Jake will always be there to help me out with things. I sighed in defeat as he remained silent. He took a sharp turn to avoid a bike that was lying in the road. Before he could turn down the road for the hospital someone jumped out in front of the truck. Jake slammed on his breaks seconds from hitting the man who was pale and clinching his stomach. He placed a hand on the hood of the truck to steady himself, then looked at us. However, once he looked at us he opened his mouth to spew black sludge all over the front of Jake's red truck. "Awww." I declared as Jake groaned in disgust. The man limped off and Jake pressed the gas pedal again, turning towards the hospital.  
>We got about half a block from it until we can face to face with all the cars that had been missing from town. I gasped as I witnessed, people stumbling around and falling out of cars, some were throwing up the nasty black stuff while others were trying to help the best they could. "It doesn't look like we're going to get any closer." Jake stated, putting the car in park. "I guess we walk from here." He said, opening his car and stepped out into the madness that laid before us. I watched in horror as he came to my side of the truck and pulled the door open. "I'll carry her again. She's not looking to good, and by the looks over it neither does the rest of time. This might take a while, how close was your dad?"<br>"Um I'm not sure." I replied, moving aside so he could grab my mother and pick her up yet again into his arms. I followed close behind as Jake quickly made his way through the crowded. I gripped the back of his shirt so not to lose him in the chaos of the mess.  
>"Clare!" I heard a deep voice yell from beside us. I looked over and gave a cry out for joy when I saw that it was father racing towards us. I grabbed Jake to stop him as my dad closed the distance. "Oh Helen." He cried looking at my mother in Jake's arms. He looked grief stricken and I knew right then he still cared for my mother. No matter how much they fought he still cared and at the moment that was all the mattered. "I already got Mary into the waiting room. Here I'll take him son." he said taking my mom from Jake's arms.<br>"I need to go find my parents." Jake informed us turning to go, but I grabbed his arm. "Wait, I'll go with you." I offered, looking at my father questioningly. He nodded his head looking tired, I sighed with relief knowing that my dad trusts Jake.  
>"I'll find you later once I get your mom situated, be careful it's a mad house in there." He called after us as I chased after Jake again. We swerved through the chaos that was outside of the hospital and rushed up the steps only to be received by more chaos. Nurses were running around like chickens with their head cut off while patients were sitting coughing up a storm and many vomiting. Jake dodged the sick and jerked around the nurses as he searched for his father. I grabbed his arm again as I began to lose him. He stopped and pulled me to the counter where a woman with short black hair was sorting through paper work, looking panicked.<p>

"Excuse me," Jake started looking at the woman with hopeful thinking. She looked up at us with apologetic eyes and I was preparing for her to deny us any help. "I'm sorry I'm just wanting to find a patients room. I'm so backwards with all this can you please just give me a room number?" He asked, to my surprise the woman sighed and turned to her computer.  
>"What's the name?"<br>"Johnathon Martin." Jake answered, looking pleased and a bit relieved that she didn't argue.  
>"Room 456B Just down that hall actually" She answered before turning back to her papers. "Good luck kid, it might be a while." She called after us as Jake yet again took off down towards the hall she said. I almost stumbled when someone feel to the floor with blood covering their neck. I gasped as I saw that their was an open hole in their throat. I guess not everyone here was here for the sickness. I gripped Jake's arm for the third time as I heard a blood shuddering scream from the other side of the waiting room. I was about look behind me when Jake stopped dead in his tracks causing me to run into him.<br>"Jake what..." I started until I saw into the room over his shoulder. His father was up standing over his mother. She was screaming and kicking trying to get away from Mr. Martin as he attacked her biting into her neck. I screamed too witnessing this mess. This gained Johnathan's attention and he turned to us. His eyes were a blood shot color, almost a shade dark then they had been, blood covered his face, as he growled at us and snapped his mouth. He jerked forward, in a rabid movement before launching forward with a horrible cry. I jerked back covering my mouth in shock. Jake jumped forward and grabbed the door slamming it shut. We heard banging as his father fought to get to us. More screams came from down the hall as I looked over to see more people being attacked by what looked like those who previously had been too weak to walk by themselves. Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the other end of the hall as some more of the ones who were previously sick ran towards us. I screamed.  
>"Run Clare!" Jake shouted behind me grabbing my hand and turning. I raced behind him as the sick closed in behind us.<br>"Jake it's a dead end!" I called as I felt someone grab me. I screamed again as I was pulled into a room along with Jake. The door was slammed shut and I was pushed against the wall by a stronger body. I cried out in fear as I thought I was gone for.  
>"Clare?" I heard someone gasp before I was pulled into the strong arms that were just pinning me down. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry I thought you were one of them."<br>"Eli?" I called, collapsing into his arms as he supported my weight?  
>"Shhhh it's okay it's okay." He whispered petting my hair as he rocked me back and forth. I sighed, just loving to be in his arms again, oh how I missed those moments with him.<br>"Oh Fuck!" I heard Jake shouted from beside us. He pulled me away from Eli and pushed me behind him. I began to protest placing my hand on his shoulder until I spotted something on the floor. It grabbed my attention distracting me from Jake's over protective behavior. "What did you do to her?" Jake asked sounding horrified. I pinned my eyebrows together as I squinted to see what it was on the floor. Feet, legs one was snapped with a bone sticking out, a torso covered in god knows what, shoulders drowned in blood, Oh fuck and smashed up head of what once belonged to Imogen, Eli's new girlfriend, now dead girlfriend. A heart monitor laid just above her head covered in vibrant red blood and this dark greenish slim. I screamed covering my mouth as I stared down at the bloody mess of the girl I use to hate with a passion. I tightened my hand over Jake's shoulder as I buried my face in between his shoulder blades sobbing into his shirt, trying to erase my memory of her mangled body. He turned to me and pulled me into a comforting hug as I heard Eli move.

I pulled back slightly to see what he was doing. To my shock he was placing a sheet over her body as if to hide what he had done. I always felt like he was dangerous but now this proved it was smart of me to live him, that could be me laying on the floor dead. I started at him in amazement, and terror all at one. He whipped his hands off on his jeans and looked up at us... Well me. His deep green eyes met mine and I gasped at the immense sadness that was lurking in their depths. He shook his head and moved away from the body. "I don't know what happened. I woke up this morning and found her sick in the bathroom. Cece and Bullfrog are out of town, I didn't know what to do. She was throwing up this weird black slush, so I rushed her to the hospital. When he got here she began to run a fever, luckily were her aunt is a nurse and got us a room. It's crazy out there." He looked at his hands which were still stained a dark crimson, proof of what he had just done. He shook his head and clinched his fists looking back up at me. "We heard the screams from out side, I was about to go check it out when she grabbed me and pulled me back. At first I was surprised, I mean she was so weak I had to carry her in yet with in seconds she hand my arm in a vise grip and was pulling me too her. When I looked at her she was spewing this greenish black gunk from her mouth and her eyes were blood shot almost black color. Then she attacked. She was snapping her teeth at me trying to bite me. I couldn't talk any sense into her, she was growling at me and letting out this horrible scream, like what I heard from out there." He started shaking and it looked like tears were falling down his face as he swiped a hand threw his messy hair. "She was almost too strong for me. I wasn't sure what to do. I finally kicked her off of me, but she just bounced right back. I dodged her and she knocked into the heart monitor; which feel on her. I he...I heard her leg snap. I watched it break, the bone came clear out of her skin." He shuddered at the memory. "It didn't stop her. She kept coming, I had too... I had too." He pointed at Imogen not being able to finish his sentence.  
>Now Eli was full on crying as he fell to the ground with his face buried into his bloody hands. I looked at him then over to Jake, who just stared in amazement. A loud bang came from the door before either of us could say anything. I jumped pulling out of Jake's warm arms and slipped on a pool of blood that was below my feet. I shrieked as I began to fall, my arms flapping in the air. Before I landed in a big puddle, Jake engulfed me in his arms holding me up just as the door knob began to twist. My eye widened in horror as the door began to fly open. A growling sound came from just on the other side and loud screams were intensified through the crack. However, before the door could swing open Eli slammed into it and pushed. "Help!" He grunted, putting all his weight into it. Jake quickly rebalanced me and rushed to Eli's side. I guess any debate on Eli's sanity was put on the back burner as clawing and growls were heard from the hall and the battle between door open or shut began.<br>"Clare! Find something to block the door with." Jake exclaimed, speaking threw clinched teeth. I could tell by the sweat forming over his brows he was all putting all his weight into the door which was still threatening to open on them. I guess Eli was right, what ever happened to the sick they became stronger after being weakened. Oh shit my mother. She was sick, doing the same thing Imogen was. I left her with dad, would she try to attack him? "Clare! NOW!" I heard Eli shout, bringing me out of the thoughts I was having. I shook my head realizing now was not the best time to think about it, I looked around the room. The bed, medical equipment, a chair, a shelf... Maybe the shelf will work. Fuck how was I going to move that? I rushed over to it careful not to slip in Imogen's blood that was spreading across the floor. I pushed slightly testing how heavy it was and almost toppled over when to my surprise, it unexpectedly moved. I looked down and almost chuckled in amusement as I saw it was on wheels. Well that wasn't going to help.  
>"No, no that's good!" Eli called as I began to move away from it. "We can tip it over." He explained taking a hand off the door and waved it in a gesture that I had to bring the shelf over. I nodded and practically ran the shelf the short distance to them. Eli backed up letting go of the door as I pushed it in front of where he was standing. The door to the room slammed open hitting the shelf. Eli threw his hands up slamming the shelf into the door causing it to slam back. Jake mimicked Eli now moving from the door.<p>

"Move Clare I don't want it landing on you." Jake called moving to where I was. He gently pushed me aside and grabbed a set of the wheels that were barely visible. Eli got on the other side and as Jake began to lift on the bottom Eli pulled on the sides as high up as he could reach. I watched in amazement as the two boys some how kept the shelf close enough to the door to hold it shut while lowering it as fast as they could on the floor to serve as a barricade from the dangers that awaited in the hallway. I walked backwards until I found a clean spot on the floor by the wall and sunk down to it pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them. Eli collapsed to right at the edge of the blood as Jake stepped back leaning over placing his hands over his knees. We were all gasping for air, and listening to the sounds of hell on the other side of the door. My parents were some where out there, my neighbors, most likely some of my friends, and we were trapped in here. Safe for now, but still trapped. Jake looked over at me as if he had thought of the exact same thing. I nodded and looked at Eli who was staring over at the sheet that was over Imogen's body. Well what were we going to do now?

Author's Note:

Yes? No? Did you like it? What do you think will happen next?

Review if you thought it was good?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm not going to lie, I think I could be doing much more important things then writing in this silly book. I've been staring at these blank pages for well over an hour unsure of how to begin, and now having written those words it seems weird that I could ever say such a thing. Writing has always been my passion, my escape in life and now I am declaring it pointless. These words are proof that some many things have changed since the first out break, the first time I ever came in contact with what Clare prefers to call the sick. Let's face it they are fucking zombies, but she's to scared to even whisper the word. So why am I writing this if I think it's pointless to write anymore? Simple, Clare, she asked me too. She thinks it's important to have our stories written down. Like proof we ever exsisted, to prove life continues on, and love survives. Her words not mine. But I have to admit just writing this little bit has easied my nerves abit. I remember now why I loved to write, this is so relaxing. But I'm afraid if I get to relaxed I won't be able to protect us. So maybe I should hurry and just teel you about the very beginning. The first day, that the world was never the same as we knew it. The first day I ever actually killed anyone or been attacked by something that really wanted to kill me, not just put me in the hospital or teach me a lesson. The day I thought I had lost everything...

It was pretty early for a weekend when I finally opened my eyes. I smirked as memories of the night before flashed through my thoughts. My parents were away for the weekend. Like usual they didn't tell me what they were doing, just not to burn the house down or get arrested. I rolled my eyes thinking about their easy going ways. But I couldn't complain not after last night. Imogen came over to stay the night because her family left for a tornament her brother was in the next town over. She showed up in the sexiest outfit I'd ever seen her in. I chuckled as I remembered how she had thrown herself at me. Not that I cared, she wasn't like Clare, I didn't really respect her as much. Don't get me wrong I like my new girlfriend, but her morals weren't like what I've been use to the past few months. I rolled over reaching for my little minx, in hopes she can help me shake the thoughts of Clare. Once I got started I could never stop, thinking about the one that got away, as I began to think of her as. However, my arm only hit emptiness of covers being tossed to the side. I frowned at this. I looked at the clock and my frown deepened. It was only 9am she never got up this early, she was a later sleeper then I was. "Imogen?" I called out, trying to determine if she was still around. I waited but recieved no answer.

Something wasn't right. She never left myside, even if she woke up first she stayed at my side and would watch me sleep. She once told me it was amusing to watch my face twitch while I dreamt my "little Eli dreams". I sat up rubbing my eyes to clear the sleep out of them so I could focus my eyes better. I shook my messy hair out of my face and looked around the room. I spotted her skimpy outfit from the night before still lying on the floor where I had thrown it. So she was still here, that or she stole more of my clothing. I sighed at that thought. I didn't care her borrowing my clothes for the night, but she stole my favorite Dead Hand shirt and refused to return it. She liked to walk around in it, I guess it was her way of claiming me. I found it cute but annoying, I've seen her flaunt it in front of Clare several times which pissed me off, but I never said anything cause there was no point. Clare made it clear she didn't want me, she even looked cozy with her neighbor Jake, so why ruin my relationship for someone who doesn't care anymore?

I shook my head aggrovated that Clare was still lingering in my mind, it hurt thinking about her. I stood up determined to find Imogen and rid myself of Clare's memory, or at least for now. I grunted at the thought that I used Imogen's body just to get release from my broken heart. It made me sick, but she seemed happy to help so I couldn't complain. I walked across the room feeling a slight breeze over my lower region. I glanced down to realize I'd fallen asleep before putting on clothing. I chuckled a little realizing how worn out Imogen had made me. I scratched my head and took a detore to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped into them commando style. "Imogen?" I called again, leaning out of my bedroom resting my hands on the frame as I looked up and down the hall way. I frowned when I recieved yet again no answer. I sighed and started towards the stair. I was just placing my foot on the first step when I heard the water running from bathroom. I raised an eyebrow and slowly walked to the closed door.

As I approached it I noticed the light was on and a shadow crossed it before I heard the towlet seat crash down. I reached my hand up and knocked on the door, "Imogen?" I asked through the brown wood. I waited but the only thing I recieved was a groan. I pinned my eyebrows together in confusion and pushed the door open. I gasped as I spotted Imogen leaning against the wall with her hands on her face. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes as she rushed forward to flush the towlet. However, she wasn't fast enough, I noticed this dark colored puke she was trying to get rid off. "Imogen are you okay?" I asked rushing to her side. She shook her head and broke down crying. I grabbed her and began to rock her as her sobs shook her small frame.

"I think somethings wrong with me. I feel sick, my mind is rushing so fast I feel like I'm going to pass out. I can't stop it. And I ca..." She launched out of my arms and stuck her head in the towlet bowl and threw up again. I held her back as she continued to empty her stomach. She pulled back whipping her mouth and I moved back away from her. She leaned forward and spit, I made a face at the nasty black slush she had threw up. "I don't know what this shit is." She complained sounding, disgusted. I definatly was.

"This doesn't look right, how long have you been in here honey?" I asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I've been in here for a while, I don't know. It taste gross!" She complained. She made a face and pushed me aside as she put her face over the shower behind her and threw up again.

"Ahhh Im. Come on that's gross." I said, standing up and leaning over her as she continued to retch all over our clean, white bathtub.

"S...s...So...Swry" She sputtered out inbetween gags. I closed my eyes unable to look at the crap she was spitting out. It had this strong odor to it that had my eyes watering.

"It's okay hun." I muttered covering my face with the back of my hand as I petted her back. "We have to get you to the hospital." I added, leaning down to pick up her phone. "You're aunt's a nurse there right?" Instead of answering she nodded her head continuing to regurtiate into our shower. I nodded and began going through her contacts. I smirked at the fact she labled people under their family orentation. For example her mom was under mommy, her brother was under bubby, and thankfully her aunt was under aunt. "Anita right?" I asked, clicking on the contact. Again I recieved a nodded and I pushed dial.

I stood tapping my foot, as I listened the the ringing in my ear. Imogen gasped for breath below me as she sat back a little. She whipped her mouth again and looked up at me questioningly. I pulled the phone away and looked at it as it went to voicemail. "What?" Imogen asked, noticing the confused look on my face.

"It went to voice mail. Let me try again." I said, pushing the call button again, and waited crossing my arm across my chest as Imogen turned to throw up again. I turned my head not being able to handle the sight.

"I'm sorry sweety I can't talk right now." A female voice answered the phone. I frowned at the urgency in her voice, she sounded busy. The noise behind her was horrible, it sounded like a jungle was on the other line. "No I'm sorry mama we don't have room available," She said, sounding further away. She must have been talking to a patient. "I understand your daughter is sick but there is nothing I can do. Most of the doctors haven't returned this morning, I... yes I understand. Give me a moment... Imogen I can't talk, the town has gone crazy."

"This isn't Imogen." I replied, becoming nervous from her tone. "This is Eli, Imogen's boyfriend, Imogen is sick."

I heard a gasp from the other side, "Please tell me she's not throwing up that black crap." I heard her ask. I looked down at Imogen who was still hanging over the side of the tub.

"Yes she is." I stated.

"Get her here now. I'll get her in a room." Her aunt demanded before hanging up. I looked down at the phone shocked. What did she mean the town has gone crazy and there wasn't any rooms? She just told me she'd give Imogen one.

"Honey we have to go. Can you try to hold it in until we get to the hospital? You're aunt is going to get a room." I looked down as Imogen collapsed against the floor. Oh damnit. She could hardly keep her eyes open. "Baby are you okay?" I asked her, leaning down. All I recieved was a moan as she turned her face away from me. "Come on I'm going to get you to the hospital." I said. She swatted at my hands as I placed them on her shoulders. I frowned at her drowsy mannerism. "You have to go." I whispered picking her up and heading towards my bed room. She was wearing nothing but my shirt and I wasn't about to take her to her aunt wearing that. I layed her on the bed as she closed her eyes completely. She was pale and that really worried me. I rushed around my now clean room looking for something presentable to dress her in. I might not want to take her in my shirt but I sure as hell am not taking her in what she showed up in last night. I settled for sweat pants and a big shirt. I moved over to her and began to dress her. It was hard to do, she put on a dead wait that worried me even more. I've carried her before while she was a sleep and she was never this heavy. Once I got her dressed I moved over and grabbed me a v-neck shirt and slipped on a pair of shoes. "Okay here we go." I said, has I leaned down to pick her up.

I grunted against the weight she had put on in a matter of minutes and headed out of the door. I hurried down the hall wanting to get her out of my arms as soon as possible. Not only was she heavy but she had that nasty stuff all over her face. I grabbed the keys before racing out the front door not even pausing to lock the door. I looked between her car and the one my parents got me and sighed, I wasn't risking her throwing up in my car. "Damnit." I muttered, turning back to the house. I practically ran to the living room putting her down then ran up the stairs to retreive her purse. I might as well take it with us, she'll want to put makeup on when she wakes up. With that I rushed back to her and picked her up as she mumbled something in her sleep. I smirked at how cute she was in spite of all the shit covering her. I carried her to her car and put her in the passenger side. Once I shut the door she leaned over and her face pressed into the glass. Wow she was really sick, if it didn't wake her up to have her face slammed against the window. I shook my head and walked around the car pulling her keys out of her pocket.

Tires squilled from down the street catching my attention. I just noticing how quite it was on the street. Usually I'd be complaining about being awaken by traffic, but that car was the first one I saw. I looked around and noticed a few houses down a door was hanging open. I frowned, taking in the fact that no one was around. I hastened my pace to get in the car. As we drove towards the hospital, I observed more strange things. Shops were being left empty, streets were abandoned, the town was practically deserted. I shuddered at the memory of the background noise when I called Anita earlier. Something wasn't right and I had a bad feeling, things were only going to get worse. I glanced over at Imogen who now had a light shine of sweat over her brow. I glowered as I reached over and felt her face was heating up. This couldn't be good. I pressed my foot down and launched the car forward. As I did so I hand to throw my arm over and catch Imogen as she flew forward towards the dashboard. I pushed her back and exhaled in relief when I saw she was okay. I turned the corner to the Hosptial and slammed my breaks sending Imogen forward again. I was able to catch her but not before she hit the dashboard. "Fuck!" I yelled looking at her as a cut formed on her forhead, nonetheless she didn't wake up.

After setting her back I looked at the scene before me. It appeared that this is where everyone ended up. The street was packed and the parking lot was over ran with cars. People were running, and stumbling over eachother in an attempt to get into the hospital. There were many who were still throwing up but by the looks of it a good protion were being carried. I inhaled deeply before backing the car up and parking down another street. I wasn't about to fight the traffic getting out later. Once the car was parked I got out and made it over to Imogen. Heat was radiating off of her in great waves, which concerned me. I brushed her hair back from her face and almost dropped her from shock. Her eyes were so dark, they almost looked like they were sinking into her skull. What was wrong with her? I wondered, I turned to make my way to the hospital.

The crowd was crazy. People were shouting at one another, there were many cars that were involved in accidents that had people arguing. I zoned it all out as I dodged people who were running around trying to make it to their own destination. I was worried, Imogen breaths were shallow and she didn't open her eyes once in the car, even with blood starting to fall down her face. Oh shit what if I gave her a concusion? I ran up the steps of the hospital and stopped as I saw the what layed before me. The hospital was packed, the waiting room was over flown with the sick and their family. Some were still throwing up while many were like Imogen passed out. I shivered as I witnessed how all of them looked like Imogen with thier eyes a sick blackish grey and pale sickish skin. I almost dropped Imogen when someone ran into me. I looked up to see Clare's father storming past me not even stopping to apologize. I watched him run to the door and became paniced. If he was here did that mean Clare was too? What if she was sick too! No I can't think like that, hell I can't think of her at all, I can't lose focus on Imogen I was all she had. If Clare's dad was here then she wasn't alone, even if he just ran out the door. "Eli?" I heard an uncertain voice ask over the chaos that was the hospital. I turned back to see a short woman with some of Imogens features. She looked pale with dark eyes too, but her features seemed to be from exhaulstion not sickness.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

She just shook her head. "Not here. Follow me." With that she turned and took off across the packed area and down a hall. I did my best to catch up with her as she swirved through the hall dodging people in away that told me she was beginning to get use to this new occurance. She stopped infront of a door and turned to me. "Here!" She said opening the door and waiting for me to enter before she did herself. She closed the door once we were in and I placed Imogen on the bed that was against the wall. I turned to her aunt waiting for answers. However, instead I met a tired woman staring down at her neice in dispair. "We don't know what it is. So many of them have came in this past hour. I can't explain it. 20 years in the medical feild and I've never seen anything like this." She whispered, a tear falling down her face. "Her parents are gone. They won't be back until tomorrow. Thank you for bringing her in." She added turning to me. "I'll try to get a doctor to her as soon as I can. Not many made it in. Some aren't answering their phones. All the staff that are hear are mere nurses. We have know clue what is going on. Will you stay with her?" I couldn't answer I just nodded. What else was I going to do take her car and head back home and go back to bed? "Thank you I'll check on her again when I get the chance. There are bandages in that shelf if you care to clean her up and fix her forhead." She said, leaving the room. I looked over to see a tall shelf against the wall. I searched through it finding what she said. I moved to the chair beside the door and brought it over to her side. I sit down just as she begins to move. I looked at her causiously, knowing she'd be pissed once she found out I had hurt her. Instead she looked at me with unfocused eyes.

"Imogen?" I asked, she licked her lips as she sat up slowly. "Careful honey you hit your head." I demanded, grabbbing her arm to help her. I placed the bandages and cloth I'd gotten on the bed beside her and looked at her face. It was pasty now and her eyes were blood shot, and a darkish black color, nothing like her rich chocolate color they usually were. "Are you ok..." I began to ask, before I was cut off by a loud scream from the hall. "What the..." I stood up straight starting for the door. I didn't make it far because Imogen gripped my arm. I looked back confused by the strength in her grasp. I raised an eyebrow as I saw her almost digging her nails into my arm. I gently tugged to get out of her clutches, however, this didn't work. I cried out a little as she began to pull me too her instead of the other way around. I looked up from her hand and was greeted by a horrifying sight. This greenish black slush was dripping from her mouth and her eyes were set in an angry unfocused glare. She jerked forward snapping her teeth at me. I feel backwards as she launched her self at me trying to bite me. I grunted against her weight as she landed untop of me when I hit the floor. I held her off of me as she continued to snap her teeth at me.

"Imogen, what are you doing?" I managed to shout, through the struggle. All I recieved in reply was a growl as she jerked her neck forward to attack. I turned my face just in time to avoid her teeth. Holy fuck she was strong I discovered as I tried to push her off of me to no avail. I wedged my feet in between us as she pulled back just to try and attack from another angle. Luckily I was able to kick her back and off of me. I sat up to watch her slide across the floor with a loud scream. I jumped up as she bounced back up and ran at me. I slipped over the bed just as she was about to grab me. I gasped as she slipped in her own slime and landed into the machines that were beside the bed. She fell backwards landing on her back. However, she didn't go down with out a fight and ended up knocking over what I recognized to me a heart monitor down with her. She let out another growl as I heard a loud sickening snap. I saw the machine land on her leg and snap a bone out from the angle it hit. I threw my hand over my mouth in shock. Imogen didn't seem to notice the the heavy machine that was now on her leg. Instead of being slowed down she began to crawl towards me snapping her jaws as more slush ran down her chin and onto the floor. I stepped back away from the image of her. Once she got her leg out from under the machine she used the bed to slowly stand up. I was frozen in place as I watched her step on the leg that how had a bone sticking out of it and blood pooling around her. I was almost to slow to stop her when she propelled herself at me.

Thankfully her balance was off because of her injured leg and I was able to push her back. She hit her head on the monitor behind her but stil moved to sit up. I rushed to her side to see if it knocked some sense into her, but she grabbed me and tried to pull me down. I shouted in pain as I faught her vice grip. I reached my hand for anything that I could use to get her off. The only thing I could find was the monitor. My heart sank as I realize what I had to do. "Imogen honey, please stop." I begged not wanting to. She just growled at me and snapped her teeth dangerously close to my neck. I closed my eyes let tears fall as I let go of her and placed both hands on the monitor. "I'm sorry." I whipsered befor slamming it down on her head. I heard a disgusting crunch sound and leaned over and threw up. After emptying my already empty stomach I stood up and grabbed the cloth I put on the bed up off the floor and whipped my face with it.

"Run Clare!" I heard someone yell in the hall followed by foot steps. I cracked the door open and spotted none other then Clare and Jake running towards me. However, it was what I saw behind her that was more amazing. A swarm of those who had previously been sick were chasing after them. They were snapping thier jaws just like Imogen had and screaming. The look on Clare's face was nothing short of pure horror.

"Jake it's a dead end!" She cried. Without thinking I pulled the door open and grabbed her and Jake and yanked them into the room slamming it behind me. She screamed, a blessed scream of terror unlike the scream that caused terror.

"Clare!" I gasped, pulling her into my arms and buring her face into my chest. It was the most amazing feeling in the world to have her pressed against me again. "I"m so sorry." I whispered.

"Eli?" She called, collapsing into my arms, I quickly caught hold of her supporting her weight.

She was shaking in my arms with what I assumed was relief. "Shhhh it's okay, it's okay." I whispered low in her ear as I began to rock her back and forth. I creased her velvety curls as I tried to relax her. This felt so right being in her arms.

"Oh fuck!" I heard someone shout. I was snapped out of my little peice of heaven when Clare was ripped out of my arms. I look up to see Jake pushing her behind him and glared at me. "What did you do to her?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him, looking over his shoulder at Clare who was squinting around him. She screamed again covering her mouth and disappearing behind Jake completely. I looked over to see Imogen laying there. Jake turned to Clare taking my place with his arms around her. I glared at him but moved towards Imogen. I grabbed the white sheet off of the bed and placed it over her. Pain entered my heart as I remembered my little battle with Imogen and what I had to do to her. I stood up and whipped my hands on my jeans. I looked over at the two only to meet Clare's eyes. She gasped at me in confusion, I shook my head knowing what she must be thinking.

"I don't know what happened." I stated, and began to tell them about how I ended up here. I began to shake and I could feel tears fall down my cheek while I was speaking. I spread my hand threw my hair and shuddered as I got to the part about her leg. I got so emotional I couldn't even finish and instead I pointed over at Imogen who was now under the sheet. I broke down crying as I realized exactly what happened, and the fact I killed my girlfriend, for real this time. As this information hit me I collapsed on the floor buring my face into my hands.

I heard Clare shreik and looked up to see Jake catching her and holding her close. I glared at the view of him with his arms around her, but what really caught my attention was her eyes that widened in horror. They weren't looking at me or Jake, or Imogen or even the blood that she almost fell into. She was looking at the door. I looked over just in time to see that the door knob was turning and began to fly open. Before registering I was doing it, I was up slamming my body into the door. "Help!" I grunted realizing whatever was on the other side was stronger then me. My shoulder was in pain from the impact I had. Jake rushed over and pressed his weight on to the door as well. I could hear growls and loud screams from the other side of the door, causing me to shudder. They sounded just like Imogen, and she had been just as strong which worried me.

"Clare! Find something to block the door with." Jake exclaimed from beside me. I looked over to see his teeth were barred from the amount of pressure it took to keep the door shut even with both of us putting everything into it. I looked back over to see Clare watching us terrofied, she looked deep in thought.

"Clare! NOW!" I shouted. She literally jerked and jumped into movement. She spread her arms out to keep balance over Imogen's blood that I now saw was spreading across the floor. I analyzed she was moving towards the shelf I had early went through. She pushed it and almost fell. I was so captivated by her I hadn't noticed I'd stopped putting my weight into the door when Jake hit me. I shook my head glancing at her one more time. I pinned my eyebrows together as she began to move away from the shelf. "No, no that's good!" I called desprate for her to bring anything that would relieve the pain in my shoulder. "We can tip it over." I explained, waving my hand to hurry her along. She met my eyes and nodded rushing it over to us. I moved back before she hit me and the door knocked into the big shelf almost knocking me over. I slammed my hand against it to keep the door shut as Jake moved too.

"Move Clare, I don't want it landing on you." Jake called moving around me and taking Clare's place. He reached down and began to pick up the wheels. I saw this and moved to help the shelf as it moved down. I made sure the shelf stayed against the door, as I got it to the ground as quick as possible. I collapsed on the floor gasping for breath as Jake leaned against the wall. I looked up at him as he leaned forward leaning his hands on his knees. We shared a knowing look before I looked away. This was fucked up, everything was fucked up. I just helped Jake with something I didn't want to think about thanks to the pain in my shoulder, and I killed my girlfriend. I looked over at where Imogen's body was laying and held back the tears that I wanted to spill for her. I might not have loved her like I did Clare but I did like her, I'd never want to kill her. It made me wonder how many more people I would have to kill. There were more people like her in the hall, trying to get in to us. As I acknowledged that I realized we were trapped. So what were we going to do next?


	3. Chapter 3

I shake feeling completely horrified. To make it worse Eli keeps watching me as I rock back and forth crying. The only thing we can hear is the sounds, the moans, the screaming, coming from mostly likely the sick people, or possibly dead people. I continued to sob, and looked at the ground. I look up though once I felt someone take me in their arms. I catch my breath thinking Eli is holding me, I smiled weakly as the person took me in their arms. I felt him walk over to the bed, and lay me down. Possibly because he didn't want Imogen's blood on me, which is good because it's gross to hear that. Once I was placed on the bed, I looked up and saw Jake pulling me close. My smile dropped as I started shaking back and forth, hugging him back. Shivering, because I was so scared, I swore I saw Eli looking jealous and pissed off at the sight of me and Jake. I couldn't help but think of what would have happened if Eli haven't helped us when we were running to the "Dead end". We could have possibly died, but we didn't die and it was all thanks to Eli. I know he still has something for me, I just don't know what.

"We have to get out of here." Jake mumbled over my head. His head was on mine, as I was crying into his shirt. I gripped tighter on to him not wanting to listen to what he had to say. Eli met his graze and nodded. I refused to believe this but still wondered what was going to happen next. We can't get out of here, we have to wait until help comes! If we don't we could all die.

"We can't go out there. You saw what happened, you heard what Imogen did. No let's stay here until help comes." I pleaded, just wanting to forget all this was even happening. Right now I'm perfectly fine with Jake here, and Eli. I pulled away from Jake, and looked over at Eli with teary eyes. He shook his head.

"We don't know if help is going to come and we can't stay in here. I'm not sure how everyone got sick but I'm sure being stuck in a room with someone who was sick and bleeding everywhere can't be good. We can't risk staying here." Eli said as he looked over at Imogen, making me feel uneasy. It's not his fault that he had to kill her, but knowing he had feelings for her hurt, even with her dead. But what he said made sense. I shuddered at the thought of getting what she did, and Eli having to fight me off too.

"Okay but where do we go afterwards? This things has affected the whole town. What if some didn't go to the hospital? Or worse those that did get out? There are too many of them to fight off." I argued, making him stop looking at Imogen and back at me, I glared at him and my jaw clinched, I was really ready to fight him right then and there. And right now as much as I didn't want to be in this room, I didn't want to face what was out there even more.

"Clare we can't risk getting sick too. He's right we have a higher risk staying in here then going some place else. We can go to my place." Jake replied calmly to me, drawing my attention away from Eli and to him. He placed a hand on my shoulder, which I relaxed to his touch and glanced up softly at him. I knew it was hard for him to agree with Eli on anything after how much he's told me he despises him. I couldn't imagine what seeing his parents the way we had has done to him.

"No we go to mine. Cece and Bullfrog should be home soon. They can't come home to this unprepared." Eli argued, I looked back at him and gasped, partly from the look he was unable to hide and partly from his words. I knew Eli enough to know he wouldn't want to stay at Jake's, this time I'd have to agree with him. Like, what if they get into a fight? And Eli loses? And get's hurt? NO! I don't want that. But what caught my attention the most was the thought of his parents get hurt too? No! I always loved CeCe; she was always so nice to me. I care for her so much. I almost threw up at the thought of never hearing his dad call me Clarebelle again. I nodded quicker then I expected. I heard Eli sighed with relief, and smiled softly.

"Jake he's right we can't let them come home blind, what if they get hurt?" I pleaded at Jake, who was glaring at Eli, making me want to hit him.

"Why don't you go to your house and me and Clare go to mine. We don't have to stay together. I can take care of Clare and you can take care of your parents." Jake growled at Eli. I frowned at the rage that laced his words, apparently he doesn't like the idea of going to Eli's house as much as Eli disliked him going with us to Jake's. Well, he's just going to have to get over that…Because I'm worried about his parents, and if anything, they would be for me too.

"No Jake I want to make sure they are okay. They are the closest thing to authority we'll have. Jake I can't deal with this with just us." I confessed, just wanting the fighting to stop, I looked up at him as I said that, just about to cry again. Eli look at me shocked, like he wanted to help me.

"Clare your…" He started, but I cut him off. "Mom was sick. Dad met us here. I left them... Eli I left them to go with Jake, to find his parents. They're all gone. We found Jake's dad attacking his mom. Mom and Dad were in the waiting room when everything happened." I answered with a whimper, and the worst fear ever, my parents were gone. I had no one close, I couldn't let that happen to Eli too.

"I'm so sorry" He said, lost of all his words, like he didn't know what else to say. I hope he notices how broke I am without my parents, their my everything, I don't know what I'll do without them.

"Okay fine we'll go to Eli's but we have to stop at our houses to get some things. I don't know how long we'll be there and no offense but I don't want to wear your clothing and I don't want to make Clare wear it either." Jake started with anger, looking really pissed off that I agreed to go to Eli's. Again, He's just going to have to get over that. And as for wearing Eli's clothing I wouldn't really mind, I love wearing Eli's clothes, they smell safe and are very warm. Eli frowned, but nodded afterwards.

We all jumped once we heard pounding on the door, I covered my mouth to stop from screaming. I saw Jake look at Eli, and tried to get his attention by pointing at the roof. He pinned his eyebrows together in confusion, but nodded senseless. He stepped up onto the bed beside us, and started pushing on the titles. Oh, I hope he isn't doing what I think he is. I wouldn't want him getting hurt or us for that matter. The thought made me cry even harder, to our surprise, the titles moved and it looked to have lots of room for all of us to crawl through it. Eli poked his head in for a sec or two, before looking back out and looked at me, while I looked at him curiously. To see what he would do next, hopefully nothing bad.

"I think we'll have to go one at a time." He whispered. "The paneling won't be able to hold all three of us. I could go first and text directions to you." He said, while taking out his phone and putting it on silence. My eyes went wide as I realized he was going to do what I thought. Jake however, nodded, how the hell did they suddenly get on the same page? We could get hurt! Badly too… And plus, I forgot my phone at home.

"I don't have my phone." I said, looking over at Jake. He shook his head with disbelief, making me frown. He must have caught that I was going to try and use that as an excuse for us to not go.

"What?" Eli asked, obviously shocked by my statement.

"I was in such a hurry, I left it at home." I explained. Now it was time for Eli to frown, well what's wrong with people these days? I forgot my phone, don't judge me.

"Here!" Jake called out, before walking over to the desk that had a prescription on in and a blue pen. I pinned my eyebrows together and threw him a quick glare realizing he was countering my argument. "You can text it to me and I can write it down. She can take my phone just incase she needs help she can call you. I'll take the paper." He said, as he wrote down his number on the sheet of paper.

"Alright then. I guess off I go." Eli said sadly, and was about to jump up. But I stopped him before he could, by placing my hand on his arm. He turned to look at me. I held by breath as I met his deep green eyes. The very eyes I've been dreaming about these past monts. I stood next to him and pulled him into a desperate hug, I clung to him like my life depended on it. Because I was scared, scared of what he was about to do, I didn't care what it looked like in that moment, all that matter was he was holding me back.

"Be careful." I whispered, and stood back quickly, embarrassed that I was being so emotional and senseless. How could I be so needy? Jake was here with me after all. I looked down at the floor, blushing as Eli lifted my chin up to make me look at him.

"Don't worry about me Blue Eyes." Eli replied, colliding our eyes together. I love how green and sparkly his eyes always are around me. And every time I look at Eli, he always looks like he's still in love with me. He broke our contract by looking over at Jake.

"Turn your phone on silence before you give it to her." And with that, he hoisted his body up and into the ceiling. I couldn't help but feel really sad that he had to leave, why not Jake? I pinned my eyebrows together realizing how horrible my thoughts were. I'd risk Jake's safety for Eli's?  
>"Clare? Are you okay?" Jake asked placing a hand over my shoulder. I shook my head and looked up at him.<br>"I'm terrified Jake." I gasped at him before breaking down into tears again. He clutched me to his chest and I released all my emotions onto his shirt soaking it in a matter of minutes.  
>"Shit!" Jake cursed softly over my head. I brought my face away from his chest and gave him a questioning look. "Eli doesn't know my number." He stated frowning at the mistake. "I have to go. I have to follow him." He stated patting his pockets as if searching for something. Turns out it was his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and then handed it too me. I gasped at him not wanting to take the phone. "Clare take it." He demanded thrusting it into my hand. I let out a sob as I looked down at it. "Listen to me, stay put and stay quiet until you hear from me okay." He stated and pulled me in for a tight uncomfortable hug. I coughed out air as he released me. He leaned down and placed a timid kiss on my cheek before turning to the ceiling too that Eli had just disappeared into only ten minutes prior.<br>I again watched as someone important hoisted themselves up into the ceiling and disappeared leaving me feeling helpless, abandoned and alone. I cried silently into my hands. I collapsed clinching Jake's phone in my hand and pulling my knees to my chest. I stared at he foot prints Eli left on the bed spread. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to ignore the fact Imogen was laying not even a few feet from me dead. How the hell did all this happen?

I sat trying to cover my sobs as another person began to bang on the door. I couldn't move the shelf by myself even if I wanted to so I couldn't help the person on the other side. No guilt right... I shook my head as I saw the door knob twisting and turning. Who or what ever it was really wanted in here. I rocked back and forth feeling terrified that I was left alone. What if something happened to Eli or Jake and neither of them could come back and get me. I didn't want to stay in this room with Imogen, I hadn't wanted to while she was alive, the feeling was intensified now that she was dead and bleeding everywhere. I felt the walls closing in on me as the thought of neither of them returning for me continued to haunt my head.  
>All of a sudden Jake's phone began to ring and I screamed, covering my mouth as I realized I didn't turn it on silent. I scrambled to open it up and frowned when I saw it wasn't Eli but Drew. I answered it after the third ring and practically screeched Drew's name. I was hoping he could help us. I was so scared when he didn't reply. "Drew is that you? Are you there?" I asked.<br>"You fucking left her?" I heard Eli snap at someone. I frowned, Eli? I heard more voices but I didn't care Eli was okay.  
>"Eli?" I sob and broke down, the knowledge that he was okay was over whelming.<br>"I'm alright Clare!" He unfermented me "I need you to calm down and listen." He started.  
>"How do you have Drew's phone?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't lose all control. If I did I wouldn't make it to him.<br>"Drew and Adam are here too. They are both okay. I need you to meet us here. Clare baby, I need you to get in the ceiling and follow the directions I'm going to send you okay." I shook my head, I couldn't do it. I sobbed harder feeling stupid that I couldn't even do such a simple thing.  
>"I don't think I can." I confessed, feeling defeated. I didn't like showing him my weakness, but I couldn't control it.<br>"Clare I need you to trust me. It held my weight and Jake's it can hold yours. You'll be safe. Just follow my directions, put the phone on silent and get over here. Please I need you over here." He said, he sounded desperate and I cried harder. Why did things have to be like this? Eli said he needed me and I so desperately wanted to hear him say that. But in these conditions, for all I knew he said it only to get me over there.  
>"Sweet heart, listen to me. Eli is right we need you here. I can't do this without you baby. Please get in the ceiling. Move slowly, ignore anything you hear and keep going. Don't stop until you reach us. Can you do that for me honey?" Jake asked, I frowned realizing he took the phone from Eli. I wanted to hear Eli's voice, I wanted Eli to be calling me honey not Jake.<br>"Okay." I stated, putting on a brave facade. I had only one chance of getting back to Eli and that was the ceiling. As much as I didn't want to admit it I had to go. "I'll do it."

"Good good Clare, thank you." He said, he sounded relief. "Remember don't listen to anything you hear. I love you." He said and then quickly hung up. I frowned at that. Sadly I knew what he was doing and I was pissed off about it. Now I had another reason to get in that ceiling and get to them so I could kick Jake's ass for being an ass. I looked down at the phone in my hand tempted to call him back and yell at him but that wouldn't solve anything. I had to get to them sooner then later, sooner seemed like the best bet.  
>With a deep breath I stood up and looked up into the ceiling. They both said it was safe so I better just get it over with. I exhaled and pulled myself up just like the others had and began into the direction I knew they had went. I couldn't make too many wrong turns before he texted me so I continued on without any directions.<br>Not even two minutes and I could see what they ment by not listening to anything. I stayed paralyzed for a while listening to the screams that now seemed to surround me as it echoed from below. I bit my lip to repress my sobs. I didn't want to give away my where abouts, but I couldn't help by cry either. It sounded like not even a few feet below me someone was fighting for their life. I continued though, I had no choice, I refused to be stuck in the ceiling. I continued forward. The supports beneath me began to sink a little when I started moving quicker. I gasped, breaking out into a sweat. Okay so slow was the best bet. I slowed my pace and continued closing my eyes as I heard a scream that sounded like it was right below me. I covered my mouth trying not to scream in reply. As I did I dropped Jake's phone causeing it to skid away from me. I watched in horror as it slipped through a tile that hadn't been placed back properly.  
>I sat silently as I heard it fall to the floor below. Tears of frustration slipped down my face as I realized I had to get it. That was my only way of finding the others. Shit! I cursed myself. I nodded and slowly crawled to the tile. I peeped through it and saw no one was in the room. However, it was covered with blood and trashed in what seemed to have been a struggle. I swallowed my air and reached with shakey hands for the tile. I pushed it out of the way and took in the full room. The door hung open and I could see there was someone crouched over someone else just out side of the room. Shit I'd have to be quiet. I took a deep breath and held it as I slipped down and on to the counter that was close to the hole in the ceiling. I knelt down close to the wall and looked around for the phone.<br>I spotted it by the bed half way across the room. Shit. I'd have to get to it, then get back with little to no noise, how was I to do that? I turned my eyes to the door and realized the person was taking bites out of the person. I gasped throwing my hand over my mouth to stop the noise from escaping to far. I held my breath waiting for it to catch me, but it didn't seem to notice as it ate away at the person laying on the ground. I swallowed again and eased my way off the counter and to the ground. I tipped toed over to the phone, keeping my eyes on the person at the door the whole time. I exhaled quietly once my finger slipped around the phone and I turned slowly to move back.  
>I almost made it until the phone went off in my hand. Shit I forgot to put it on silent...Again. The text tone went off once more and I heard the most blood curling scream I'd ever heard behind me. I turned to see the person was now looking up at me. I gasped as he seemed to take a breath of air, almost like he was sniffing something before he launched up. I screamed, and placed the phone in my pocket and jumped up on the counter. I moved to pull myself back up into the ceiling however I was too slow or it was too fast, either way I felt hands grip my shirt ripping it no doubt and I was tossed to the ground behind me. I landed hard, as the person dropped on top of me. I faught him off as he tried to snap his teeth in my face. I coughed at the dead weight he provided on top of me. Tears poured out of my eyes as I struggled to get him off to no avail.<br>"Clare!" I heard someone shout from somewhere. I was too stunned to pin point the direction until the person was pulled off of me and Adam was standing over me. He gave me a concerned look for no longer then a second before he too was knocked to the ground. The growling thing snapped at Adam. I jumped up and almost slipped in black sludge. I looked around trying to find anything to save my friend who had just saved me. I spoted a high heel just laying at the foot of the bed, I desperately launched for it and gripped it tight as I turned back to Adam. He might have been a guy in his head, but he poor body didn't share in that information so he had just about as much strength as I did. "Clare go!" He shouted at me as the thing above him gave a loud scream again. I shivered but rushed forward before I could even think of what I was doing. I slammed the heel down to the back of his head where I knew his brain stem would be. At first it didn't seem to work as the thing gave out another scream then turned to me. However, Adam ripped it out and slammed it into the top of it's head and it fell short of me and I gasped down at the now bleeding body. I looked up to see Adam's chest heaving as he too looked down at what he had just done. The shoe remained in his hand as he shook. I turned to the door as we heard more beastly screams from the hall. "Come on they must be able to communicate that way. Which means more are coming. We have to go." With that he pulled me over the counter and pushed me up. I was slipping from the mess that now covered me and barely got up when Adam pushed my feet through. I crawled the other direction that I had come from allowing Adam room. He got in and slammed the tile down just as the room below filled with growls. "Hurry." He whispered, and rushed in the other direction. I nodded and scurried over the now moving tile.  
>I rushed quietly behind Adam as he led the way to what I hoped was the others and not just mindless wondering in order to get away. That thought was cut off by the sound of the ceiling cracking below me. "Adam!" I started just as the ceiling gave away. I held on and looked down into the room I was hanging over. What had once been a little kid laid right below me in a bloody mess. I cried out forcing my arms to pull me up and back into the ceiling. However, it wasn't before I drew more attention. I lost one of my shoes as my foot slipped back into the hole I just pulled myself out of. I heard a distant scream that made me panic. "Adam hurry!" I screamed, feeling suddenly very clustaphobic as the screams sounded closer, and terrified I'd fall into the ceiling again. I gasped as Adam dropped down through the ceiling. I was shaking by the time I got to the hole he disappeared into. I gasped as he turned to me and held his hands out. I slipped into his arms and he placed me on the ground as more tears poured down my face. I raced across the room wanting to get away from the ceiling. As I rushed towards Eli I tripped and feel into a warm pool. I looked over to see an man laying on the ground with a hole in his head. I screamed and scrambled away.<br>"Shhhh Clare. They can hear us remember?" Adam snapped at me grabbing me and pulling me against him. I tried to relax realizing I was safe, or at least for right now.  
>"What happened?" Jake asked, right before we heard another scream in the distance.<p>

"Fuck Adam's right they hear us. We have to go now if we're going." Eli stated, sounding slightly paniced.  
>"Go where?" Adam asked over my head. I shook at the fear the laced his tone as he questioned the others. He was right, I didn't want to go anywhere right now.<br>"No questions we have to move now!" Eli snapped sounding determined. I looked up at the sound of him grunting and something being slid across the floor. Adam stared wide eyed and I turned to see Eli pulling the door open. He slipped out and I swore my heart stopped. He slipped back in seconds later and looked at Jake, "Coast is clear. I'll go check out the other room." Eli said moving back into the room.  
>"Wait!" I called only to have him ignore me once he got the wooden crutch that laid on the floor. He slipped back out of the room without even a glance at me. I frowned and pulled back from Adam and moved closer to the door, where Eli was going. I looked over at Jake and gave him an questioning look. "What's going on?" I asked. However, before I could receive an answer Eli rushed back into the room and closed the door.<br>"It's locked." He said, and gave Jake a strange look. I frowned and looked back at Jake who was eyeing the bathroom door. "What are the chances?" Eli asked confusing me. I didn't like that they suddenly had this new secret language that I wasn't a part of.  
>"We have no other choice but to check." Jake replied and I pouted not knowing what was going on. Eli nodded and Jake hurried to the door pulling it open. I gasped as a woman dressed in a nurse uniform launched forward and gripped at Jake. She was snapping her jaws and spitting out this nasty black sludge. "Fuck!" Jaked shouted.<br>"Jake you have to get her off of you!" Eli called holding the crutch up high like he was ready to swing. He rushed towards Jake but Drew got there first and pulled her off. However, it back fired on him as Drew and her feel to the ground. I held my hand over my mouth as I watched Drew kick her off and Eli slip in blood. Before even registering what I was doing I caught the crutch that slipped from Eli's hand and I swung it. I flinched at the agonized cry the woman gave as she stumbled back into the wall. Her arm hung loss at her side as she launched forward again this time at me. With out hesitation I swung again, I felt the impact up my arm as the wood connected with her head. I gasped as she dropped down and I was able to see I bashed in half her face. I dropped the crutch and covered my mouth as Jake pulled me back. He slipped his arms around me and I relaxed a bit refusing to break down anymore today. I looked over at Eli who was just getting off the ground. "Does she have the keys you need? Their screams call others we have to hurry." I stated, remembering what Adam had said earlier. Jake tightened his grip on me as Eli moved toward the woman I had just put down. I heard Eli curse below his breath.  
>"What is it? No keys?" Jake asked, moving me behind me.<br>"No I found keys but this was Imogen's aunt. She was the one who had gotten us the room just a little while ago." Eli explained, I could barely make out the sparkle of tears appearing in his eyes. My heart clinched as I fully realized what I had done. I had killed someone important to Eli. He shook his head and rushed out of the room. I gasped out a sob and pulled away from Jake. I hurt so much that the thought of Eli hating me made me want to break down. Jake frowned at me as I moved closer to the door. I couldn't let Eli go out there alone. Before anyone else could stop me or I could change my mind I slipped out of the room to see Eli fumbling with keys. He just got the door unlocked when I stepped up behind him. I grabbed his shoulder seconds before he was about to enter the unknown room. He jumped slightly turning to me. I caught his eyes that held nothing but confusion sadness, and possibly anger. I shuddered away from him knowing it was my fault he was angry. It hurt me even more to confirm the fact he was mad at me. He turned away and moved into the room, leaving me out in the hall. I was just about to turn and leave when Eli's soft hands gripped my wrist and pulled me in. I gasped at the gentleness he used, however, he was gone before I could say anything. I took a look around the room, realizing it was a simple storage room, with shelves and desks. "Fuck hurry, they are coming." Eli shouted behind me as I heard screams from down the hall. I turned just in time to see everyone rushing into the room. Eli just made it through the door when a man crushed into the door trying to get in. Eli pushed against the door grunting from the effort. Drew and Adam were helping as Jake rushed passed me and put his weight into it too. I frowned as I realized they weren't going to be able to hold them out as more began to pile on the other side of the door. I looked around the room again searching for something to push. I sighed in relief as I noticed the shelves yet again had wheels. I rushed over to it and pulled with all my might. Once it was a good distance away from the wall I squeezed in and pushed with all my might. "Move!" I shouted as I picked up speed and shoved the shelf towards the struggling boys. I watched as Eli slipped out from between the door and the shelf right as I slammed into it. I stumbled back having Adam stabilize me as Eli and Jake grabbed the shelf and secured it to the door like we had done in the other room.  
>"Fuck that was close." Drew whispered placing his hand over his chest as he gasped for breath. We were all gasping for air as we looked around the room.<br>"Here give me the keys." Jake demanded, holding up a hand to Eli. Without a word He tossed them to Jake then looked at me. I couldn't stand to meet his gaze so I stared down at the floor. I couldn't stand the guilt I knew I would feel, it was my fault his girlfriend aunt was dead. He was bound to be mad or at least hate me for it. He sighed and I closed my eyes refusing to let any more tears fall. "Are we ready for this?" Jake asked, turning back to look at us. I frowned confused about what he meant. That was until I saw the door behind him. My eyes widened when I realized it was a elevator. That was the plan.

"What the hell is even the plan?" Adam snapped aggravation crossing his face. He looked out of breath and very pissed, by the looks of his red face. Jake began to explain what I had just figured out. We were going to take the elevator down to the basement, which was closed off for repairs. It sounded like a good plan from what I heard. However, the idea scared me of moving on to unknown area. I began to shake at the thought, but I was distracted by the feeling of Eli's warm hand on mine. I looked up at him curious, trying to hide the fear in my eyes. He nodded towards bags that were lying on a desk in the corner. He pointed around the room and I frowned. I took me a moment to realize he wanted us to pack up on some things. I guess it would be the best place for medical supplies. I nodded and we both began moving around as Jake continued explaining in the back ground.  
>I couldn't believe I was actually looting in the middle of a hospital. However, I didn't feel guilty, it was some what exhilarating feeling. I rushed around the room, and grabbed bandages to place in my bag and some alcohol. I stopped once my bag was full and looked up at Eli who was staring down at me. My heart skipped a beat at the look in his eyes. I reached up and brushed the cut on his forehead. I didn't see it until now and was surprised he was able to move, it looked ugly. He closed his eyes and exhaled. I leaned forward, catching the scent of his tooth paste, and practically groaned at the memory of it. My eyes slipping shut as I thought of all the times I had tasted that tooth paste.<br>"You two ready?" Jake asked breaking the moment. I sighed as Eli pulled away clearing his throat. I could have hit Jake for that. Eli moved away and closed up his bag. I frowned at my own bag.  
>"Did you find anything heavy to swing just in case?" Drew asked eyeing our bags. My frowned deepened as I realized I hadn't even thought about it.<br>"Well there are bone saws over there and more crutches." I stated remembering how I had just moved past them as if they held no significant. Everyone gathered around the cabinet I had pointed too and picked out what they thought would help them survive. Jake grabbed my bag slinging it over his head as Eli moved forward to push the button. It was almost as if the whole world stopped once the doors opened. I held my breath wondering what awaited us down stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there listening to the screams and the moans of the sick, the dying and more then likely the dead. I shuddered everytime someone would bang on the door. It was to risky to open it for anyone who sounded alive, so we stayed silent, still as the chaos out side of our room continued. I watched as Clare shook with tears. I sat feeling helpless as Jake picked her up before imogens blood got to her. I watched as he placed her on the bed then sat down beside her and held her close. I shuddered realizing I had no right to feel the jealousy that was rising in my stomach. I had no right to want to be the one watching them confort each other. I wanted to throw up in pain of seeing Clare so upset and scared. I shuddered even more when my thoughts drifted to what might have happened if I hadn't opened the door and pulled them in. "It's a dead end!" I remember her shouting. They too could be the ones screaming outside. I frowned at the thought of Clare being hurt, Clare being out in the hell that broke loss out side. "We have to get out of here." Jake whispered over Clare's head. I met his gaze and nodded. He was right of course, did he always have to be right.

"We can't go out there. You saw what happened, you heard what Imogen did. No let's stay here until help comes." Clare pleaded pulling away from Jake and looking at me. Her blue eye were bright with tears and red shot from the stress she just went through. They pleaded with me, silently begging me to agree. As much as I wanted at appease her I couldn't. I shook my head.

"We don't know if help is going to come and we can't stay in here. I'm not sure how everyone got sick but I'm sure being stuck in a room with someone who was sick and bleeding everywhere can't be good. We can't risk staying here." I stated looking over at Imogen. I want desperatly to forget about her. To forget about all of this but it was impossible as her blood pooled around my shoes. Now that I think of it I'm pretty sure it wasn't safe to be in the room.

"Okay but where do we go afterwards? This things has affected the whole town. What if some didn't go to the hospital? Or worse those that did get out? There are too many of them to fight off." Clare declared, glaring at me. Her voice was stronger this time more determined. I could tell by the set in her jaw and the spark in her eyes she was prepared to fight me.

"Clare we can't risk getting sick too. He's right we have a higher risk staying in here then going some place else. We can go to my place." Jake interviened, drawling her attention away from me. I clinched my jaw as I noticed she relaxed at his touch and her face softened as she looked at him.

"No we go to mine. Cece and Bullfrog should be home soon. They can't come home to this unprepared." I argued. I didn't like the idea of going to Jake's house, if we went to mine at least I'd know I was welcome. Clare gasped quickly looking at me and nodding her head rapidly. I sighed in relief at the thought she still cared about my family. I know during our relationship her and Cece had grown close, but I thought after the night of that dance all connections were broken.

"Jake he's right we can't let them come home blind, what if they get hurt?" Clare pleaded up at Jake who glared over at me.

"Why don't you go to your house and me and Clare go to mine. We don't have to stay together. I can take care of Clare and you can take care of your parents." Jake replied, causing me to frown. I didn't like that one bit. The tone in his voice almost suggested Clare was his, and the last I checked they weren't offical yet. And there was no way I was going to let that happen not now.

"No Jake I want to make sure they are okay. They are the closest thing to authority we'll have. Jake I can't deal with this with just us." She confessed, she looked like she was going to cry again.

Realization dawned on me and I stared at Clare shocked. She had thought her world was over when her parents declared they were divorcing but her dad had been here. "Clare your..."

"Mom was sick. Dad met us here. I left them... Eli I left them to go with Jake, to find his parents. They're all gone. We found Jake's dad attacking his mom. Mom and Dad were in the waiting room when everything happened." She answered my worst fear. Clare was alone, offically alone, all she had left was her sister Darcy who was in Africa. It made sense she'd want to latch on to Cece and Bullfrog. Not because of me but for the confort of having an adult around.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered at a loss for words. My heart ached for her, but also broke at the knowledge I still was so far from her that I might as well be in Africa too.

"Okay fine we'll go to Eli's but we have to stop at our houses to get some things. I don't know how long we'll be there and no offense but I don't want to wear your clothing and I don't want to make Clare wear it either." Jake stated, looking angered by the thought of Clare wearing something of mine. I frowned at him, I didn't like the fact he had any right to decide what she wanted. Instead of fighting I simply nodded and looked around the room. We all jumped when a new round of pounding started on our door. Clare covered her mouth to stop from screaming. After a few hours we discovered if we stay quiet they leave after a while. Jake snapped at me to get my attention and pointed at the ceiling when I looked at him.

I pinned my eyebrows together but nodded. I stood and took a step up onto the bed pushing on the tiles. To my surprise it moved and I was able to poke my head into it. Was this really happening? I wondered as I saw there was enough room to move around in the ceiling. I thought that only happened in the movies. I looked down at Clare who was eyeing me curiously. "I think we'll have to go one at a time." I whispered. "The paneling won't be able to hold all three of us. I could go first and text directions to you." I said, pulling out my phone and turning it on silent. Jake nodded but Clare's eyes went wide as she caught on to what was being said.

"I don't have my phone." She stated, looking over at Jake.

"What?"

"I was in such a hurry, I left it at the house." She explained. I frowned at this news. That meant I couldn't text her.

"Here!" Jake called standing up and walking over to the counter that had a percription pad on it and an ink pen. "You can text it to me and I can write it down. She can take my phone just incase she needs help she can call you. I'll take the paper." He said. I grinded my teeth annoyed at how smart he was being about all this. I don't know why it bothered me that he was doing so well, but it made me hate him even more.

"Alright then. I guess off I go." I stated, not even bothering to looked at Clare. I placed my hands on either side of the opening and was just about to jump up. Before I could I felt small, cool hands on my arm. I looked over and saw Clare staring up at me. I hadn't even noticed she had stood up and was standing beside me. I gave her a quizical look before she threw herself into my arms.

"Be careful." She whispered stepping back quickly, obviously embarrassed by her display of affection..

I was stunned for a moment stairing down at her blushing face. I could still feel her arms around me and I faught to catch my breath. Then with out any control on my part I smirked at her and lifted her chin.. "Don't worry about me Blue Eyes." I told her colliding our eyes again having issues breathing. I looked over at Jake before I could lose my nerve and never leave her side. "Turn your phone on silent before you give it to her." With that I hoisted myself up and into the ceiling. It was a tight fit but manageable as I began to slowly move cautious of each move I made. The last thing I needed was to fall through the paneling and into the grasps of the undead.

I gave a sigh of relief after a while when I realized my weight was supported with each movement. As I went I discovered moving through the ceilings weren't as easy as it appears on the TV. There weren't vents that you could look through to see where you were. Therefore, every so often I'd have to lift a panel and glance around. My heart pounded everytime I did, fearful of what I'd find. Only twice did I come face to face with someone who was sick, or a victim of the sick. I was able to stay quiet with each scene I faced. As I continued I had a notepad up on my phone and was making a list of where I went. However, I wasn't sure where I was going or what I was looking for. Screams echoed through the ceiling to me and I made a mental note to text and prepare Clare for it.

I continued holding my breath as I moved another ceiling tile. I looked through it finding another blood scattered room but with no one left in it. I groaned in frustration as I wondered how many more rooms I could possibly find. Just when I was about to take a turn the panel gave out below me and I began to fall. I shouted, barely catching myself on the edge of the next paneling. "Shit!" I snapped holding myself up but feeling my grip slip. I felt something grab me and pull me down. I landed hard on my back as something slammed across my face. "Fuck!" I shouted out in pain as I heard someone else swear. I covered my face as I saw something swinging at my face again and clinched my eyes shut.

"Drew it's Eli!" I heard a familiar voice call. I opened an eye peaking around my hand and saw Adam standing there covered in blood and black sluge. Drew stood over me with a wooden crutch. Drew stepped back a little giving me a hesitant look before easing the makeshift weapon down. Adam rushed forward pulling me into his arms. "I'm so happy to see you." He said, his girlish voice coming out worse with the fear laced in his tone.

"No shit, the feeling mutual. What the fuck are you all doing here?" I asked looking around to find I was in yet another room, this one was however vacant and less bloody.

Drew frowned at the question and Adam pulled back giving his brother a sad look. "We were visiting Bianca. She was hurt in a fight, when we got here shit I guess had just hit the fan. We had no choice but to enter the first room we found."

"Wait so we're close to the exit?" I asked, frowning at the look they gave me.

"We've tried man, we can't get to it. I even tried the ceiling. We had to blockade the door and the window." Adam stated, looking down at the ground in defeat. I took in the room again and realized it wasn't just a room but one with TV and window and even a seperate bathroom.

"Clare!" I snapped remembering I was suppose to message them.

"Eli, really. At a time like this you're going to be thinking about her? Have you learned nothing? We need to focus you can't be distracted." Drew snapped looking slightly annoyed.

"Fuck you!" I yelled only to have Adam throw his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh they will hear us." He whispered, only taking his hand from my mouth when I nodded.

"Clare and Jake are here. I left them in our room, to try and find a way out. I have to let them know I found a way...Hold on." I grabbed my phone and then frowned... I forgot to get Jake's number.

"Did you forget her number?" Adam asked sounding amused by my confusion. I shook my head at him feeling stupid.

"She doesn't have it with her... I need Jake's number." I replied, frustrated with my stupidity.

"Here!" Drew said, I looked up in time to see him throw his phone at me. I I caught it seconds before it hit me in the face. I made no waste in searching for Jake's number. I waited for it to start ringing. Three rings and I heard Clare's desperate voice answer. Just as she screeched Drew's name someone jumped from the hole I had just came from. Drew jumped in position as I saw Jake land on his feet. I glared at him as I heard the scared tone in Clare's voice as she said hello, trying to get who she thought was Drew's attention.

"You fucking left her?" I growled at him as he raised his hand before Drew could swing at him.

"You didn't have my number." He answered.

"Eli!" Clare called recognizing my voice. She began to cry with relief as she heard my voice.

"I'm alright Clare!" I stated, trying to reasure her. "I need you to calm down and listen to me."

"How do you have Drew's phone?" She asked, trying to breath through her sobs.

"Drew and Adam are here too. They are both okay. I need you to meet us here. Clare baby! I need you to get in the ceiling and follow the directions I'm going to send you okay." I heard her cry harder over the line and my heart broke at the sound.

"I don't think I can." She sobbed, I could only see her shaking her head now in fear.

"Clare I need you to trust me. It held my weight and Jake's it can hold yours. You'll be safe. Just follow my directions, put the phone on silent and get over here. Please I need you over here." I stated desperately as she cried harder. Jake took the phone out of my hand.

"Sweet heart, Listen to me. Eli is right we need you here. I can't do this without you baby. Please get in the ceiling. Move slowly, ignore anything you hear and keep going, don't stop until you reach us. Can you do that for me honey?" He said, calmly into the phone. I glared at him while he smiled and nodded his head. "Good good Clare, thank you. Remember don't listen to anything you hear. I love you." With that he hung up and threw the phone at Drew. "She's on her way. The ceiling was budging under my weight though." He stated looking at me honestly.

"You lied to her?" I snapped stepping towards him. Adam grabbed me as Drew stepped between us.

"No I didn't I told her to be slow, it shouldn't give under her weight if she's slow. Eli you must know that was the only way she could get out. We couldn't leave her in that room." Jake argued and I growled at his logic.

"I'll meet her half way." Adam offered, "Give me the phone I'll send her the directions and follow them in reverse. That way if anything happens we'll know and I can save her." I frowned at this too, but Adam had a point he was small and weighed barely 108 pounds. If anyone stood a chance making it to Clare it was him. I nodded at him.

"Fine just don't send it to her until you're half way to her. I don't want anything happening to her." I demanded. Adam nodded back giving me a knowing look. This was so fucked up. I handed my phone to Adam, he took it then lifted himself into the ceiling and disappeared.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Jake asked me, noticing my face. Drew looked down bashful as I glanced over at him. Jake caught on and chuckled to my dismay. "You should get that cleaned up." He stated. I glared at Jake's obvious pleasure in my condition. Drew continued to look guilty but worry shadowed his features as he looked up where Adam had just disappeared. I understood his feelings when I realized Clare was also still in danger. I shuddered at the thought of her falling into one of those rooms that I witnessed one of the sick in. "Jake's right you're bleeding pretty bad." Drew said, examining my face. I frowned and touched the side of my face feeling the warm, stickiness of my blood. How had I missed that? I wondered looking around the room. Drew pointed behind me indicating I should clean up in the private restroom the room had. I nodded turning, I gripped the handle and began to pull the door open.

My hand wasn't in contact long with the door knob before someone launched at me. I was barely able to manuver my hands up between us to catch the person's shoulders before their teeth snapped towards my neck. I grunted as the dead weight I recognized from Imogen landed on me as we stumbled to the ground. The fall didn't seem to faze the person who continued to snap his jaws at me. I turned my head back and forth to avoid teeth. The thing on top of me (thing described him better then person) growled at me while waving his hands at me. "Shit!" I heard Jake exclaim as Drew dropped his weapon in shock.

"Get him off of me!" I demanded, noticing they both had froze. Drew didn't seem to acknowledge my words as Jake jumped forward. To my relief Jake gripped the growling creature by the shoulder, and yanked it back and off of me. I took in the lunatic and discovered familiar features that Imogen had. He was pale, his eyes sunken in and dark. He also had this disgusting greenish black slime pouring from his mouth as he turned on Jake with a startling loud scream. Drew jumped at the sound and rushed to grab the crutch he had previously attack me with. I jumped up turning to Drew and opening my hand to him. He nodded and threw the wooden stick at me. I slung it around like it was a bat coming in contact with it's head. There was a loud cracking sound as it released Jake and fell to the ground. Blackish blood seeping from the hole that was now in his head. I glanced at the cruch in my hand and noticed a chunk of skin and hair was on the end. I gagged and threw it on the ground looking at the now still creature. I exhaled deeply and looked over at Drew. I just knocked my killing spree to two. I gasped at the realization, Jake eyed me as if he was thinking the same thing.

"It was self defense." Drew whispered, as if trying to convince himself. I nodded, it sounded like a good explanation to me. I moved to look into the bathroom and almost gaged as I saw what would have happened had the creature gotten a hold of me. I turned my head and threw up, gripping the door knob for support.

"What?" Jake asked turning and looking around him into the bathroom. There was a lady in scrubs and penny loffers laying in a bloody mess. She had peices of flesh ripped from her neck and and arms in massive chunks. I could only imagine how those got there as I remembered the crazed guy who seconds before was trying to bite me as well. "Oh God." He said reaching up and slamming the door shut, almost knocking me over in the process. I caught myself moments before landing on my latest victim.

"What was it?" Drew asked, stepping towards the door. Jake held up his hand and shook his head.

"First hand example of what happens if one of these things get ahold of someone." Jake explained and actually shook his whole body to rid himself of the memory. Drew raised an eyebrow curiousity still showed across his face, but our own shaken expressions kept him in place. With a nod Drew moved back and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "What's that?" Jake asked pointing at the wall by the door that was blocked by a massive shelf much like what we had done in Imogen's room. I caught what he was talking about. I rushed over and took it down. Jake moved beside me and looked over my shoulder to the floor plan of the floor we were on. "You are here!" He said pointing. This actually made me chuckle. How could he be joking like that was beyond me but I found myself appreciating his comic relief. Drew looked over at the sound of amusement and frowned looking down at the body lying not even three feet from us.

"We found a map." I declared, before turning to it. I examined it closely and heard Jake curse. "No way?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"Oh there's a way, but we're not going to like it. See this room?" He asked pointing to the room across from us. I nodded and he continued. "This mark here means it's connected to the basement level. Private elevator most likely. It's not a room but storage for this level. If we can get there we can get to the basement and get out of here."

"Who's to say the basement isn't just as bad as this level?" I asked, realizing what he meant.

"It's less likely. They closed off that section for remodeling. I remember my father mentioning the funding that they voted on a few weeks back." A look crossed his face and I nodded in understandment realizing it must hurt to think of his father right now. "Anyways the basement level is closed off to the general public, I'm sure of it." He finished.

"So you mean if we can get to that room we can get out?" Drew asked, sounding hopeful.

"That's exactly what I said." he nodded. I bite my lower lip thinking it over. How would we all get over? the ceiling again was an unlikely option.

"Wait do you hear that?" I asked closed my eyes and realized screams were at the further distance in this room. It was much quieter here.

"I don't hear anything." Drew replied, confused.

"Exactly." I said. Realization dawned on Jake's face and he smiled at me. Drew continued to be confused.

"He means it's quieter in this section. Which means their less outside. Chances are if Clare and Adam hurries we can just walk over. We'll have to be quick." Jake said, explaining the situation to Drew who still remained confused.

"Adam hurry!" Clare's voice screamed. We all looked up at the hole in the ceiling in time to see Adam jump down. He had black slush on his arms as he turned and helped Clare who had tears in her eyes down. She ran across the room and tripped over the dead guy on the ground. She looked over and screamed again.

I slammed the frame on the shelf below me and folded the map in my pocket. "Shhhh Clare. They can hear us remember?" Adam snapped trying to get her calm. That's when I realized Clare's shirt was ripped and her shoe was missing.

"What happened?" Jake asked. In the distance I heard a scream and I jumped.

"Fuck Adam's right they heard us. We have to go now if we're going." I said

"Go where?" Adam asked hugging a shaking Clare in his arms.

"No questions we have to move now!" I snapped trying to push the shelf out of my way. I grunted as it wouldn't budge. Adam starred wided eyed at me as I looked at Jake for help. He nodded and joined me. After some struggle we got the shelf moved enough I could open the door and peak out. The halls were trashed, but otherwise abandoned. I slipped back in and nodded at Jake "Coast is clear I'll go check out the other room. I stated closing the door and reaching for the crutch that laid where I had dropped it.

"Wait!" Clare called but I ignored her and slipped out into the hall way and closed the door behind me again. My heart was pounding in my chest as I scanned the hall again before taking another step. I reached a shakey hand out to the door knob and turning it. I pushed the door but nothing happened. I frowned and tried again. Dammit, the door was locked. I turned and hurried back to the other room they all eyed me curiously.

"It's locked." I answered, their unasked question. Jake frowned and looked at the bathroom door. "What are the chances?" I asked catching his thought.

"We have no other choice but to check." Jake replied. Everyone in the room gave us a confused look but I simply nodded. He rushed to the door and pulled it open. However, instead of the dead nurse we found a growling woman launching forward towards Jake.

"Fuck!" He shouted as she snapped at Jake at an inhuman speed.

"Jake you have to get her off of you!" I shouted. His back was turned to me so I couldn't get a clear swing in around him as I rushed towards them.

Drew beat me to them and pulled the girl away by her waist only to recieve her unwanted attention. She was spitting out black slush as she growled at him and rushed him next. They landed on the ground Drew underneath much like how I had been positioned earlier. However, due to Drew's work out for football and basketball he was able to get his legs inbetween them and kicked her back and off of him. He rolled out of the way as I stepped forward. So intent on hitting her I slipped in blood and fell causing the crutch to fly into the air. Clare caught it and swung it around in an expert manner. The nurse gave an agonized cry as Clare knocked her into the wall dislocating one of her arms. Clare quickly swung again as the woman launched at her. This time the wood connected with the side of her head drooping her down. Clare gasped as she saw half her face was gone. She covered her mouth with her hand and Jake pulled her away. She didn't cry though which surprised me. Instead she looked at me. "Does she have the keys you need? Their screams call others we have to hurry." She stated.

I rushed forward worrying about how she new that. I searched her pockets trying not to touch the gunk on her. In spite the fact I was way past the point of needing to worry about it. I was already covered in the stuff, not to mention the blood that ran down my face, soaked my shoes, and splashed my clothes it was pointless to try and avoid it. I found a set of keys along with a name tag in her coat pocket. I glanced at it and cursed. It was Imogen's aunt who had given us the room earlier. "What is it? No Keys?" Jake asked.

"No I found keys but this was Imogen's aunt. She was the one who had gotten us the room just a little while ago." I explained, tears forming in my eyes. Imogen was dead now so was her aunt. I wanted to scream at the injustice. Imogen had been nothing but nice, caring, supportive and most of all loving. She had loved me, and I was unable to return that love because of my feelings for Clare. I shook my head hearing growls getting closer, I couldn't focus on this right now. I clinched the keys in my hand and ran out the door. I was angered by the situation now. I could have stood a chance at moving on if none of this had happened, now instead I was stuck on the run with Clare and her lover boy. Where the fuck was justice, did someone up there really hate me. Fuck if I had to I'd start talking to him, I'd start believing in him if he'd just give me one fucking break. I fumbled with the keys in my hand forcing one in then another into the lock. Finally I found the right one and pushed the door open. Before I could step forward a hand gripped my shoulder and I jumped. I looked back to see Clare staring up at me with deep blue eyes that pooled with saddness. I looked away refusing to let her distract me. I stepped into the room and sighed when I saw it was untouched and no one was in it. I stepped back and grabbed Clare pulling her into the room. I quickly made my way back out and gasped noticing growling creatures making thier way towards us. "Fuck hurry, they are coming." I shouted. I held the door open while the other three ran into the room and I barely made it inside before one of the gore covered beast slammed into the door trying to get in. I slammed my body into the door much like I had before, this time I had both Drew and Adam to help. Jake joined too and we were able to get the door closed.

"Move!" Clare shouted and I turned to see she was shoving another shelf towards us. I moved and helped her seconds before the others moved. We were able to flip it in the small space and secured it in front of the door.

"Fuck that was close." Drew whispered putting a hand over his chest. I nodded in agreement.  
>"Here give me the keys." Jake said, holding his hand up. I tossed them to him and looked over at Clare who was staring at the floor. I sighed knowing I was harsh to her only moments before. "Are we ready for this?" Jake asked, turning back to us.<br>"What the hell is even the plan?" Adam snapped aggravated. Jake explained to him while I tried to regain my thoughts and get back under control. I looked around the room and noticed a bag lying open on the desk by the corner. I grabbed Clare's hand who was now shaking and nodded towards it then pointing around the room. She nodded and we both began to go through things and loading up supplies. I know looting not my finest moment but who was really going to know. Clare didn't seem to mind either as she put some bandages into the bag. She stopped and looked up at me, she reached up and gently touched my cut on my forehead. I closed my eyes at her touch and exhaled. Her touch felt so nice, she leaned forward as if trying to catch my breath. Her eyes closed too.  
>"You two ready?" Jake called, breaking us apart. I cleared my throat and pulled back away from her. I looked over and Adam was raising his eyebrow at us. I shook my head and closed up my bag. Well, that moment was too good to be true, too bad HE had to ruin it.<br>"Did you find anything heavy to swing just incase?" Drew asked, eyeing our bags.  
>"Well there are bone saws over there and more crutches." Clare stated pointed at the other shelf that remained standing. The small group moved forward and looked in. Quickly they grabbed their weapon of choice and we all turned to the elevator. Silently the awareness that the chance there were more down stairs drifted between us. With a nodded I pushed the button to open the door. Like Adam always says might as well pull the bandaid off. Now here we go again. <p>


End file.
